Music of the Heart: Jaina and Zekk
by Analiah Solo
Summary: Jaina is looking into her past, and her sweetest memories are involved with Zekk and everything that happened between them. My summaries suck. R


Chapter one: The Call

She was sixteen. He was eighteen. They stood on the ramp of the _Millennium Falcon, _saying goodbye for what felt like the millionth time in the last three years. But his time, she was the one leaving, not him. And it felt like she was ripping her own heart out.

As she stared down at her shoes, he cupped her chin in his hands and lifted her face so he could look into her eyes. She looked into the beautiful, two toned emeralds of his, and her eyes filled with overpowering tears. Even as beautiful as they were, his eyes were dulled by the sadness that accompanied the situation.

"You know, you're not as pretty when you cry." He whispered. She felt the hand not cupping her chin slide up her back and trace designs on her faded jumpsuit. She leaned in closer to him and pulled one hand up to stroke his cheek as her tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I have to go."

She was pulled deeper into his arms that next second, snuggled into his chest, her tears falling freely down her cheeks. She felt warm drops fall into her hair and knew that he was crying, too. She wanted to stay there for eternity.

Her father impatiently tapped her on the shoulder, and she then knew that it was time. She pulled from his arms and backed slowly into the _Falcon . . . . . _

_It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope,_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word._

_And then that word grew louder and louder, until it was a battle cry,_

_I'll come back, when you call me, no need to say goodbye. . . . . _

She was eighteen. She sat in her office, reclined in her chair with her feet propped up on the desk. It had been too long since she had had some relaxation time. She closed her eyes and let her memory take her back two years ago, at least a week before she left for this stupid recruit program. . . .

_Four human teens and a huge, furry wookiee raced towards the gentle, clear river on Yavin four, running as though the lives of every person in the galaxy depended on it. Mysteriously, the two boys and the wookiee slowed, letting the two girls ahead and diving into the bushes behind the tall massasi trees lining the riverbank. Thinking nothing of it, the girls, one red haired and muscular, the other with straight brown hair and an athletic frame, pulled off their cover-ups and shoes, walking toward the edge of the water._

_Jaina shivered as she dipped her toe into the freezing water of the lake, crossing her arms over her black bikini top._

"_Why must it always be so cold?" She whined. Tenel Ka mimicked her, shivering and crossing her arms over her own red bikini top. She opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped._

_A pair of pale, muscular arms swept Jaina clear off her feet. She barely had time to screech, "Don't you dare!" before she was tossed a good three feet out into the freezing lake. The water felt colder than she could have ever imagined._

_When she and Tenel Ka resurfaced, they spotted Jacen and Zekk busting a gut on the bank, Zekk gasping for air and grasping a tree branch for support, and Jacen full out rolling around on the bank. Jaina exchanged a glance with Tenel Ka, who tossed her an evil looking smirk. The boys' laughter quailed instantly, and fear took its place. They began to back away when Lowie burst out of the trees, scaring the crap out of both of them. He roared, picked them up easily, one in each hand, and tossed them at the girls. Jaina jumped out of the way as Zekk splashed into the water in front of her, sending a huge spray over all of them. Looking over, Jaina managed to glimpse Tenel tackle Jacen under the current before a hand grasped her under the water and yanked her down. When she resurfaced, she was in Zekk's arms, head resting on his shoulder and arms wrapped securely around his neck. She vaguely heard Lowie chuffing with laughter two feet away. . . ._

A knock on her door startled her out of her reverie. She grunted in annoyance and went to open the door. It hissed open, and her scream of shock and recognition was muffled by the shoulder of his robes. . . . .

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger,_

_Until they're before your eyes,_

_You'll come back, when it's over,_

_No need to say goodbye. . . . _

TBC


End file.
